How Pancy´s bad day turned into a good day
by PaddyWaddy
Summary: Pancy was having a very bad day.This is how turned into a good day! PancyMillicent slash.I never wrote Femslash before, so I hope you like it


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Pancy /Millicent slash!

Pancy was having a bad day.

A very bad day indeed.

McGonagall, that stupid old witch , took her book bag with those beautiful shouts on it.

They were " simply not acceptable!" and "Unheard of!"

Geez, like it is that big a deal that the shouts were "(skull)Mudbloods!" and "Muggles" with a thick line across the word , "Purebloods will rule the earth!" and such.

That was at breakfast.

Then there was Potions, when Snape had suddenly decided not to not-punish the Slytherins for ANYTHING they did, so when Pancy firstly came in too late( because of McGonagall) she lost ten points, after that her cauldron blew up because Weasel threw a Dungbomb in it, she lost another ten points AND earned Detention!

Then there was lunch and they did not have, for some stupid reason, they did not have the special French cheese she always ate and she cursed the house-elves and that cost her another five points for rudeness!

Than she had Divination and that half horse threw her out of class because she was being "busy with other things(painting her fingernails)and she could do those things elsewhere" Oh, and she had another Detention to serve.

She had Quidditch Practice and the weather was bad and she fell of her broom when she tried to score. It was raining and the wind was just, gah!

Pancy needed a nice, warm, perfume-smelling bath! And she was going to get it, too!

Entirely exhausted and with clean robes in her hand Pancy headed for the Prefects Bathroom.

Once inside, she quickly deserted her sweaty clothing and completely naked went to turn on all the different kinds of perfumed water.

Just as she was going to slip in she heard a familiar voice.

'Good evening, Pancy. I see I wasn't the only one heading for a nice bath.'

Without thinking Pancy turned around.

There stood Millicent Bulstrode.

She had lost weight, a lot of weight, and her features were more feminine.

Her long blond hair was wavy and she looked just like a dark angel with the black robes and dark eye shadow.

'Eep.' Pancy just realized she was naked , and only because Millicent electronic blue eyes were examining her body.

'Mind if I join you.' Millicent, however, was already undressing herself.

'EEP.' " Merlin, aren't we intelligent today Pancy!" Pancy's mind scolded.

' That's all you have to say? Well, I'll consider it as a yes.'

Millicent briefly touched her hip before getting into the water.

'Pancy? Aren't you coming in?' Pancy quickly jumped into the water, causing a wave.

Millicent laughed and came closer.

'Are you comfortable around me?' She asked.

´Erm, yes. I think.´

'Don't do that !' Pancy smiled nervously, she was told not to think.

Fine.

She swam forward and pressed her lips against Millicents.

Who gasped in surprise.

Pancy took that opportunity to slip her tongue in and she battled with Millicents for a while.

Then, her hands started wandering down Millicent now skinny and slim body.

Millicent moaned briefly before copying her. She touched Pancy's full breasts and concentrated on the nipple of the right one. She sank down and started sucking on it, erecting a moan from Pancy. The nipple hardened and Millicent bit gently in it, Pancy moaned again.

Millicent went further down under the water and between Pancy legs. First , she teased her with her tongue, came up for air, slipped back and inserted her tongue into Pancy.

'Oh sweet Merlin.' She gasped. Pancy could feel Millicents tongue just inside of her! When Millicent came up, the tongue was replaced with a finger.

'Like that huh?' Millicent smirked. Another finger joined and Pancy cried out in delight.

'Oh Mill, I, oh god…'

'Let's see what three does for you…' Millicent then hit the spot and Pancy's breath quickened.

'That's it, keep, don't stop. Ohhh.'

Pancy could feel she was about to come. 'I'm gonna- OOOh'

Millicent pulled her fingers out and kissed a panting Pancy ( A/N just loved how that sounded)

'Now I return the favour.' Pancy said with a wicked grin.

(A/N) I couldn't find any other femslash with this combination, and I thought, hell let's try it myself!

So what do you think?


End file.
